


In Waiting (Dean Winchester One-Shot)

by KrystalKane



Series: Dean Winchester Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane
Summary: It's a kinda fluffy/angsty one-shot, it's simple but nice.





	

Sometimes it felt like you’ve overstayed your welcome at the Winchester bunker, but they insisted they like having you around. They said you were part of the family now. It’s not that the “family” word offended you, but do they really think of you like a sister? Actually if we wanted to get critical here and talk about what was really bugging you…does Dean really think of you like a sister? Not even one romantic thought about you? Just one?

This was an interesting topic to be thinking about, especially when you were near Dean’s room. It probably popped up in your head because you knew he was in his room. Who were you kidding…this thought has been popping up in your head whenever you were around him this entire month. It’s just been the worst of it this week. You, Sam, and Dean haven’t gone on a hunt this week, with basically no distractions from your thoughts. Maybe you can just slip past his room…

“Hey Y/N” Deans honey soft deep voice caught you. Damnit, can’t just walk away.

You backed up a few feet and peeked your head in his doorway. He had been lying in his bed listening to music, he started to sit up now and swung his legs over the side of his bed. “Hey.” You smiled. Of course you’re smiling.

“You’ve been really quiet this week.” He told you.

“Have I?” you defended a bit too quickly, but there wasn’t venom in your voice.

“You didn’t even fight me for the last slice of pizza last night, are you sick or somethin’?” Dean smiled to be light hearted. It really wasn’t Dean’s nature to pry about things like this too much. You must have really been out of it for Dean to comment on it.

“Haven’t noticed.” You lied. Dean didn’t buy it either, he raised his brows. He patted the spot next to him. Great now you have to actually go in his room AND sit next to him. You unconsciously bit your lip and made your way into his room. It took everything in you to try and control your own heartbeat, it felt so loud in your ears it’s almost like anyone in the room could hear it. He moved his hand so you could sit on his bed. The smell of his after shave wafted in your nose as you sat down.

“Now what’s up with you?” Dean asked.

“Well…” you searched for a good lie to come up with. Nothing was coming to mind. Instead your eyes wandered the room making the situation that much more awkward.

“Is it that thing you brought up last week? If it is you should know you’re welcome here, you’re not in the way. I’ll even vouch for Sam, he says your burger making skills are better than mine.”

“That’s exactly it.” You lied with a smile.

“So no more with this moping around crap, you’re staying,” He punched your arm, instinctively you punched him back. Ok, now get up and leave you thought. Escape as fast as you can. You started to stand up. “I wanted to talk to you about something else too Y/N.” Dean commented. DAMNIT. So you sat your happy butt back down.

“Ok.” You replied sincerely.

“Y/N—“ was just about all he got out of his lips when his phone began to ring. Guitars blared, it startled the both of you. Dean took it from his shirt pocket and looked at the caller ID. “It’s Cas,” He told you “Will you wait until I come back? It’ll only be a few minutes.”

You nodded your head. Dean got up answering his phone “Hey Cas.” He muttered before leaving his room. You sighed loudly and laid down on your side rather forcefully. Your head was basically on the edge of his pillow, you decided to curl up your legs on his bed. Tell him. Just tell him. When he comes back, just tell him.

### Deans POV

It was a lot longer than a few minutes. In fact is was between forty five minutes and a half hour. Dean surely thought you’d have gone to your own room to sleep by now. He knew you weren’t one to stay up late willingly, unless it was a late hunt. In the back of his mind he hoped you were still waiting. To his surprise you hadn’t left his room, but you fell asleep.

He sighed “Of course.”

He didn’t want to wake you and make you walk the couple halls it took to get to your room. Dean walked to the side of the bed and scooped his arms under you. So deep in sleep you didn’t notice or feel a thing as he lifted you from his bed. He was very careful not to knock your feet or head on a wall or door frame. Luckily for him your bedroom door was open, it would be difficult maneuvering a way to open the door with you in his arms. He did have to turn on the light switch, which an elbow was useful. It annoyed him that you were just as messy as he was, only because he stepped on something and its life basically ended with a loud crack. The second he set you in your bed in the corner of the room you curled up again. After that you were covered with a blanket.

He turned out your light as he left and shut the door. It was time to go find Sam now, he was probably in the main hall of the bunker sitting around studying up for a hunt. Just like Dean had guessed, Sam was in exactly the room he had thought with his laptop studying up for a case. Sam glanced up from his work to see Dean waltzing in.

“So, you tell her?” Sam asked.

“She was asleep,” Dean replied. Sam gave him a glowering look. “What? It’s not like I could tell Cas to buzz off.”

“It’s not that Dean, you should have told her weeks ago. You can’t just keep pretending you don’t feel something for her. She’s going to get the wrong idea and she’ll be gone before you know it.” Sam spouted.


End file.
